Fable III: Retold Chapter 16
Traitors and Chesty Chess? It was raining by the time Anna and Adam reached the castle and spotted Ben. "Ben what's going on?" Adam asked. "Don't know your brother up to something" Ben said as they went into the crowd for Logan announcement. "Yes, traitors walk amongst us, traitors plot to end us would have you believed their cause is noble they wear many masks they may look like your friends, they may even look like your most loyal servants, this...this is the face of a traitor" Logan said as they saw Major Swift with his hands tied behind hit back not in his uniform and looked to have taken a nasty beating. "Swift" Ben said. "Oh no" Anna said. "Major Swift, a respected member of the army and sworn servant of the kingdom, has plotted against us all he was apprehended attempting to turn loyal soldiers against us, and is thus charged with espionage, treason and conspiracy, yet there are still others darkening out land with their betrayal we shall hunt these traitors down, wherever they may be and they shall suffer the same fate as Major Swift, the fate of all enemies of the crown!" Logan yelled as a gun was pointed to Swift head as Adam stopped Ben from attacking as Anna covered her mouth and gasped and looked away when the gun shot was heard. "He has to be stopped, no matter what it takes he has to be...come on, we need to tell the others" Ben said as they left the castle courtyard and one their way Anna gasped at the wall they passed. "Oh my god!" Anna yelled pulling off her and August wanted posters. "We're all here! Walter, Page, Swift, Sabine and you Ben! Come we got to show these to the others as well" Adam said. "I'm on that list! Dear me!" Jasper said. "You got to be pulling my leg?! Me as well!" August said. "Come on" Adam said. Upon entering the base Anna and Adam saw Ben beat them and told the others of what happened. "Ben told us what happened, Swift was a good friend, he died like a true solder" Walter said. "Ha! A true solder? Let's not pretend there was anything noble about the way he died, he was tortured, humiliated and murdered" Ben said bitterly. "And he didn't give Logan anything, or we'd be dead now, I call that noble" Walter said. "It was just a matter of time before Logan did this, before he decided to hunt us down, we have to fight back" Page said. "We're still not ready though we need more allies and thanks to Swift's efforts, we know exactly where to look" Walter said. "It will be harder getting more allies with these things all over the kingdom" Anna said tossing their wanted posters onto the map table. "Before he was executed, the Major managed to send us a message" Ben said. "A soldier still loyal to the old guard brought it to me, at great risk to his life" Walter said. "What did it say?" Adam asked. "Well, this is Swiftie we're talking about, so it's rather straightforward 'you will find allies in Aurora'." Ben said. "I still don't understand how anyone there could help us, Aurora is a dead land, there's nothing there" Page said. "Or at least that's what we've been told it's still the only lead we have anyway" Walter said. "Can we get on with the plan? I gave an overwhelming urge to shoot someone" Ben said. "First thing we'll need a ship, you two and Ben will get hold of one, while Page and I make sure the rest of the fleet doesn't follow" Walter said. "You'll need to go via the back alleys and they'll be crawling with soldiers" Page said. "Not a problem, I know my way round the place, I'll meet you two at the back of the sewers, we're going to show Logan just what traitors can do" Ben said. "Go on, my men are putting together the materials we'll need, it should be quite a display" Page said. "Aurora is a distant place, it could be a while before we return, if there's things you need to do now's the time" Walter said. "Come on Adam, let's do a last minute checkup around before we leave" Anna said. "Right" Adam said as they left to the Sanctuary. Later that day Anna and Adam looked up at a large house in confusion. "This is the Sunset House I guess we go in?" Anna said. "I suppose" Adam said as they walked up to the door as Adam knocked on it and the door swung open with a slow creepy creak. Inside Anna and Adam eyes widen to see the floor boards were coming up from the ground, the wall paper was falling apart and a skeleton hung in the center of the room by a chain and a chair knocked over next to it and an old book. "Okay I'm leaving!" Anna said. "Wait" Adam said as he picked up the old book. "If you are reading this, then the house has returned somehow, I feared this might happen, so before I burnt it down, I left a note for those that might follow, then as the house burned, I realized the note would burn too, so I wrote a second one but when I went to place that note, I found the first on untouched so I had to write a third one to explain all of that, which is this one but the point is the house is cursed by an entity of pure evil and malice, it is the stuff of nightmares so whatever you do, do not sleep here, you've been warned" Adam read. "Why the hell would we sleep here?" Anna asked as they saw the doors in front of them slowly creak open as they heard a music box jingle. "We better check it out" Adam said. "Ah damn" Anna said as they walked up the stairs as they entered a room with a sling bed and behind it was a several red changing stands and behind them was massive children's toys and fire. "Yeah this place is evil, I'm out of here" Anna said. "Hold on, there must be something to do here, the quest wouldn't have shown up so let's just lay in the bed and see what happens" Adam said. "Ugh fine! I know I'm going to regret this later" Anna said as they both lay on the bed and stared up at the celling. All of the sudden the saw they were looking up at a sky then jumped up to see they were in a large grass filled clearing and saw some black and white statues on a giant bored as Anna and Adam approached. "It's a giant chess bored" Adam said. "Look a chest" Anna said as they approached the chest in the middle of the giant game bored. "There's a note" Adam said picking it up. "What's it say?" Anna asked. Hello! Do you like playing games? I love playing games. Maybe if you like playing games too we can be Super Best Friends! Let's play chess! Chesty, your friendly chest. P.S I like killing people too. It's so much fun isn't it? "What the hell?" Adam said. "That's a joke right?" Anna asked as the note vanished with the chest. "Looks like we're going to have to play" Adam said. "Okay, uh Pawn G2 to G4" Anna said as the piece moved. One of Chesty piece than moved as all of the sudden all the pieces were moved back and Chesty appeared back in the center. "What? We were playing right" Adam said as they approached the chest and picked up the note. I think we can be Super Best Friends, but this game is stupid. There are so many rules! Let's play a new game, I hope you will like it because I made it up myself. I call it Chesty Chess! Chesty "You can't do that" Anna said as the chest and note disappeared as all the Hobbe Pawn piece began to attack them. Adam and Anna then began shooting the stone Hobbes making each shatter till chesty appeared again with a new note. "Let me see that!" Anna said picking it up. Isn't Chesty's Chess the funnest game ever? Now that we're Super Best Friends. I think I can trust you with a secret. All my other friends are dead and won't play anymore. Promise you won't tell! Now let's play some more. Chesty "Who would believe us?" Ana said as the chest and note disappeared again as all Chesty Knights and Bishops began to attack looking like Hollowmen and Sand Furies as Adam and Anna smashed all them till Chesty appeared again. "Now what!?" Adam said picking up the note. You really like my game don't you? Please say you really like it. It would make me so sad if you didn't like it because you're breaking all my toys and that is not very nice thing to do to a Super Best Friend. But it's okay. I have more. Chesty "If you don't want us to break them then stop making them attack us!" Adam yelled as the chest and note vanished again and the two big Hobbe Rooks attacked. Anna knocked over one then began to slam her hammer down onto the Rook till it shattered and Adam shot his till his shattered and Chesty appeared again. Dear Super Best Friend, How would you like it if I came to your house and played with your toys and broke all your toys and then you had no toys left? It's all right, I'm just messing with you! I like it when my toys break! Chesty "What a creepy chest" Adam said as the chest and note vanished and the queen and king a giant Hollow Man and a mercenary that looked like Saker attacked. "I had enough of this!" Anna yelled when she finished smashing the queen as Chesty appeared again. You are the bestest Super Best Friend a chest could ever hope for. That's why I'm going to give you a present. My house! You can sleep here and kill stuff and play chess whenever you want! Love, Chesty "What do you know" Adam said opening the chest, "the deeds to the house." "Let's get the hell out of here" Anna said as the world darkened and they awoke back in the house. "Okay let's go" Adam said getting out of the bed. "This was the strangest quest we've had yet" Anna said. "No that gnome one still the worst one by the way how many gnomes have we got so far?" Adam asked. "30 were actually doing the world a favor by shooting those foul mouth things" Anna said as they left the house.